Will Donnie Barnes Steal Maya's Hart?
by cabbieseddiefan24
Summary: Farkle wants to become Donnie Barnes again. Maya doesn't want him to. Will Maya and Farkle have a lot of decisons to make? Could something happen that affects their relationship with each other? This is a markle (Maya and Farkle) and Rucas (Riley and Lucas) fanfic. Riley and Lucas are dating in this fanfic.


**Please feel free to review!**

"I'm Donnie Barnes!" Farkle exclaimed. He smiled at Maya, while she looked at him, annoyed.

"Not this again…" Maya moaned. "Farkle, why are you still doing this?! I know you have your new style, but you really kept the nickname?"

Farkle smiled and winked at her. "Oh Maya, Maya, Maya," he said, "I have to stay as Doris. It's who I was meant to be. Farkle is a nothing."

"Yes he is!"

"No, he's not. I'm Donnie now. I will always be Donnie."  
"No, you're not! You're Farkle! And I want my Farkle back!"  
He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.  
"Your Farkle?"  
She looked back at him with a look of worry displayed on her face.  
"I- I didn't mean to say that," she stuttered.  
There was silence for a few seconds until Farkle said, "I'm Donnie Barnes now. "  
She looked at him, aggravated.  
"Why do you want to be Donnie Barnes so badly?"  
His eyes locked with hers.  
"Because Donnie Barnes is attractive. He has a cool style. He's mysterious and can get girls. He even has an interesting name! Who wouldn't want to be Donnie Barnes?! Anyways, it's who I have to be, Maya. If I'm not Donnie, I'm just -"  
He looked down.  
"Farkle Minkus."  
Maya looked at him seriously.  
"And what's wrong with being Farkle Minkus? You're so much more than you think you are, Farkle. You don't have to be the person you think you have to be. The only person you have to be is yourself. And that's Farkle Minkus."  
"I still want to be Donnie Barnes, though."  
"Why?!"  
"Because Donnie Barnes has the courage to do this."  
He walked up to her and tilted her chin up so that their lips were level. His lips met with hers and the two kissed. Maya stood on her tiptoes as she kissed Farkle. She felt butterflies beginning to form in her stomach. Did she actually like Farkle? Or Donnie Barnes? Or whoever he was?  
After a few seconds, they broke apart and Maya could feel herself begin to blush. She looked down.  
"I can't believe I just did that," Farkle said.

Maya remained silent. She didn't know what to do. Should she throw up or should she jump up and down? She felt… different.  
"Neither can I," Maya finally said, "but what I can't believe even more is that… I enjoyed it." Had she just said that out loud? What was wrong with her?  
"Hey, at least this time it wasn't your hand! You actually let me kiss you for real."  
"Yeah," she realized, "I did."  
Farkle couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face.  
"Does this mean you like me back?"  
Maya looked up, shocked. She was at a loss for words. If she felt something when Farkle kissed her, it must mean that she liked him. Farkle did truly care for her and she thought he would be a sweet boyfriend to her. Not to mention that she found his new look extremely hot- not that his old look wasn't to her already. But she was scared. So what did she do? She ran away. Like a wimp.

The next day at school, Lucas came up behind Riley and placed his hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who?" he said with the flirty voice he saved for his girlfriend.  
"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss.  
Just as Riley was about to tell Lucas all about her day, she saw Maya sitting by herself in the corner looking worried. She knew she had to go help her best friend.  
"Sorry Lucas, I have to go talk to Maya. I'll meet you at lunch."  
"No problem, sweetie. See you then," Lucas replied and he gave her a hug.  
When they broke apart, Riley began to walk over to Maya.  
"Hey Maya, turn that frownie..." She made her fingers put Maya's mouth into a frown, "upside downie." She made Maya's mouth into a smile. Riley was trying to be positive like she always did. She wanted to cheer her friend up.  
Maya didn't smile.  
"This calls for the bay window."  
"Riley, we always go to the bay window," Maya moaned.  
"I know. Because the bay window is the one place we can talk in private. Situations are figured out there. It's like my home away from home!"  
"How can it be like your home away from home? It's already your home!"  
"You know what I mean, peaches!"  
"Calm down, sweetie!"

At lunch, the gang all sat at the lunch table- except for Farkle. He was nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where Farkle is," Lucas pondered.

Maya immediately got up from her seat and grabbed Lucas by the shirt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"How would I know where Farkle is? Why would you ask me that, huh Ranger Rick?!"

In her calm voice (though she was having trouble staying calm), Riley said, "Release the Lucas."

Maya's glare slowly turned into a frown as she let go of Lucas and she sat back down.

"Sorry Lucas," Maya said, "I've just been confused lately."

Riley's face lit up as if the light bulb in her head had turned on.

"Are you upset about Farkle? What happened, Maya? Tell me now, I can't wait until after school!"

Maya suddenly became nervous.

"Nothing happened. It's not about Farkle. Just let it go, Riley."

Riley smiled. Maya looked at her. "Oh, no."

"You know me, Maya. I don't just 'let things go'. We are talking this out, whether you like it or not."

"Fine," Maya agreed. She reached for Riley's tray. "But I'm eating the rest of this muffin." Maya got up and stuffed the muffin in her mouth.

Lucas smiled at Riley. "Can I have the rest of your sandwich?"

Riley smirked back at him. "No," she answered.

"Fine," he replied. He reached for her tray like Maya had. "But I'm drinking the rest of your milk." Lucas grabbed Riley's milk carton and stood up. He walked away proudly.

"You hate milk!" Riley yelled.

"I know!" He moaned and spit out the milk.

Later that day, Riley and Maya sat at the bay window.  
"What type of problem are we talking about?" Riley questioned.  
"Boy problem. Big problem. Farkle."  
Riley looked at Maya, confused. "Farkle? I thought you said-"  
"I know I said it wasn't about him! But it is! He kissed me, ok?!" Maya admitted. "He kissed me and I kissed him back and I felt something. I felt butterflies, Riley. And now things are gonna be awkward. Because if it doesn't work out, Farkle and I will lose the friendship we have. And I don't want to lose that." Tears fell from Maya's face and Riley brought her into a hug.  
"You and Farkle kissed?!" Riley couldn't help herself from saying.  
Maya gave her a look.  
"Sorry," she apologized, "But don't worry, Maya. You and Farkle would make an amazing couple. He would always be there for you. You guys would be..." Riley paused until she thought of the perfect name for Maya and Farkle. "Markle."  
Maya laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.  
"I guess you're right, Riley. Maybe I should give our relationship a chance."  
Riley smiled. "You should definitely give it a chance. Go talk to him."  
Maya got up and went to open the bedroom door. She was actually going to do this. She knew that Farkle liked her and she liked him back. What could possibly go wrong?

Maya walked down the stairs, and Riley followed.

"I'm gonna do this, Riley," Maya said. "I'm gonna tell Farkle how I feel about him."  
When Maya opened the front door, she gasped.  
"Farkle?" Maya said, stunned.

Farkle stood in the doorway. He looked into Maya's eyes.  
"Hi, Maya." he said.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I went to your house to talk to you, but your mom said you went to Riley's house. So I came over here. I didn't come through the bay window because I didn't want to intrude on you and Riley's conversation if you were having one. I was going to knock on the door, but you beat me to it."  
The two stared at each other and didn't say anything else until Riley said, "I'll leave you two alone."  
When they were alone, Maya and Farkle awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds until Farkle said, "Wanna go sit outside the bakery and talk?"

"Sure," Maya answered immediately.

Farkle held open the door for Maya while she kept her eyes down at the floor.

When they finally arrived at the bakery, they realized that all of the tables were taken.

"Wanna sit inside?" Farkle asked Maya.

She simply nodded and they sat down at the same exact couch Riley and Lucas had sat at when they had their first date.  
"Listen Maya," Farkle started, "I understand if you don't like me back. I mean, there's a reason you've always rejected me." His voice cracked as he said, "It's ok if you don't want to even be friends with me anymore."

Maya's heart began to break. She had always been rude to him when he showed the littlest amount of affection towards her. She hadn't realized that she had liked him deep down inside.

"Farkle," she finally managed to say, "I am so sorry about what I did in the past. But that was the past. When you kissed me…" Maya looked down when she said the words "kissed me", "I felt something. I kissed you back and I knew that I liked you. But what about our friendship? We've been friends for so long, and I don't want to lose that amazing friendship." Maya sighed.

Farkle tilted Maya's chin up and the two looked into each other's eyes. "I know we have an amazing friendship, and you don't want that to end. I don't, either. But we can have an even better relationship. A romantic one. I want it, you want it. Why can't we give it a chance?"

Maya thought about it. He was right. If things didn't work out, at least they had tried. Why shouldn't they give it a chance?

"Ok," Maya said. "Let's give it a chance."

Farkle smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Maya smiled back and laid her head on his shoulder.

The next day at school, Farkle and Maya walked together, holding hands and talking normally. They couldn't wait to show Riley and Lucas that things were finally working out between them. Riley saw the couple and jumped up and down.

"Yaaaaaay!" Riley exclaimed. "Markle is happening. Lucas!" Riley ran down he hallway, searching for her boyfriend. The bell rang. Maya and Farkle walked to Mr. Matthew's class together.

When Corey saw the two holding hands, he looked confused.

"Huh?!" he said.

"How you doin'? "Maya said, smirking.

Corey stood there with his mouth open.

"Huh?!" he said again.

"Maya and I are dating, Mr. Matthews," Farkle explained, "She has stolen the key to my heart."

"Aww, Farkle," Maya said with the same smile she had on her face when Riley showed everyone her "dark side" face.(In Girl Meets Yearbook)

"What has happened to the universe?!" Corey exclaimed.

"Love has happened, Mr. Matthews," Lucas answered.

Corey glared at him.

"Don't even talk about love, Mr. Friar!"

Lucas quickly ran to his seat.

Mr. Matthews began his lesson.

"The Civil War was a turning point in American History. It-"

He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Corey answered it.

"Hello, my name is Patricia Smith," the lady announced. "We are here to interview a student named Miss Maya Hart."

Maya looked confused, but stood up. Farkle smiled at her.

"Follow me." Maya followed the lady outside. Now they were standing in the hallway.

"Do you know what this is about?" Patricia asked.

"Not a clue," Maya answered.

"I was at that meeting that one time that you and your friends stood up to save the music and art programs. I asked your art teacher if I could look at some of your artwork. It's phenomenal. You have such a talent, Maya. You also have a beautiful singing voice."

Patricia smiled.

"Wow, thank you so much, Ms. Smith."

Mrs. Smith continued.

"Maya Hart, you have a special talent for singing and drawing. You're a double threat. Those talents need to be discovered. Luckily for you, I can become your manager. I have produced many stars. You can also use your artwork as the cover of your albums. You need to move to Hollywood to pursue your dream."

Maya stood there, speechless. That sounded like a dream come true. But she didn't want to leave her friends, family, and her now boyfriend, Farkle.

"I-I need some time to think."

"You have a week to tell me your decision." Before she walked away, she went up to her ear and whispered, "But I think you know the right one."

The lady left. Maya slowly walked back to class, her heart racing. How was she going to tell the others? She couldn't just leave them. But when was she going to get another opportunity like this?

Maya entered the classroom.

"You're back, Miss Hart. What happened?!" Corey questioned.

Maya sat down and didn't answer.

"Yeah, what happened Maya?!" Farkle asked excitedly with a grin on his face.

"Um…" she said, "Nothing important." She darted her eyes down at her desk.

Farkle looked at her, concerned. The bell rang.

Maya quickly got up from her seat and raced to her next class. Farkle got up as well, and before leaving, asked Mr. Matthews a question.

"What do you think's up with Maya?"

"Don't ask me. I'm still trying to register the fact that you two are a couple now."

That made Farkle smile. He couldn't stop smiling today.

"Yeah," he answered slowly, "Me too."

 **Hope you enjoyed so far! Please review, I would love to hear your feedback! :)** **P.S. Thank you to the commenters who told me to change Doris Barnes to Donnie Barnes! Sorry about that guys. :)**


End file.
